Another Cog In The Murder Machine
by whywouldudodat
Summary: SYOT (OPEN) It's the 76th Hunger Games. The Head Gamemaker is a fresh young face named Kaysa Steel. She is planning to create the best game the Capitol has ever seen and have her name down in history. Last year's victor was Johanna Mason. Who will win in this new arena of beasts and mazes?
1. Chapter 1

**Kaysa Steele (Head Gamemaker):**

At first she had felt flustered. The pressure to make this year's Hunger Games a success weighed on her heavily. But during a night of restless sleep she decided to draw inspiration from her greatest companions, books. After pouring through the pages of her favourite novels and not finding anything, she decided to try to sleep again. Lying in bed, she went through the stories in her head and remembered a story her mother used to tell her. A story about a Minotaur in a maze.

Finally an idea came to her. An arena of mazes and magnificent beasts began to construct itself in her head. Kaysa was up and at her desk again. She knocked numerous novels off the surface and instead replaced them with a pencil and paper. The images going through her mind poured onto the page. After an hour she finally put the pencil back down and examined the rough sketch. With a cruel look in her eyes she took in every inch of the page. _This year's Hunger Games is going to be one to remember_ she thought as a smirk began to form on her lips.

 **In this fanfic the rebellion never happened and the Hunger Games continued. If you didn't know already SYOT stands for submit your own tribute. If you're interested then just fill out the form below and message it to me or submit it in the comments section of this chapter. The more detailed you are the more accurately I can portray your character. You can reserve a character, for example 'district 4 male', so that you have time to write the form and submit it but if you don't submit the form within two days of reserving the character then it's open to anyone. The next chapter will show which characters are taken and which aren't and the third chapter will have the details for how the sponsor/mentor system will work.**

 _ **Optional questions are in italic**_

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Age:**

 **Looks:**

 **Family/friends:**

 **Background:**

 **Personality:**

 **Volunteered or Reaped:**

 _ **Token:**_

 _ **Motivation to win:**_

 _ **Interview strategy:**_

 _ **What do they do for their score assessment:**_

 _ **Weapon/s of choice:**_

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 _ **Strategy for the games:**_

 **Bloodbath or nah:**

 _ **Other details:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tribute list:**

 **District 1 female: Zoe Winter (18y)**

 **District 1 male: Open**

 **District 2 female: Enigma Roman (18y)**

 **District 2 male: Antonio Valencia (18y)**

 **District 3 female: Open**

 **District 3 male: Zeki Eamon-Grusom (14y)**

 **District 4 female: Bellya "Bella" Virgo (16y)**

 **District 4 male: Krypton Colds (13y)**

 **District 5 female: Open**

 **District 5 male: Open**

 **District 6 female: Open**

 **District 6 male: Open**

 **District 7 female: Cassia Renton (14y)**

 **District 7 male: Open**

 **District 8 female: Lisle Clarke (14y)**

 **District 8 male: Open**

 **District 9 female: Aubrey Winco (13y)**

 **District 9 male: Thayer Alarik (15y)**

 **District 10 female: Saffron Marigold (12y)**

 **District 10 male: Macsen Thurber (17y)**

 **District 11 female: Open**

 **District 11 male: Open**

 **District 12 female: Ashlyn Remington (16y)**

 **District 12 male: Josh Evergreen (17y)**

 **I've decided since nobody wants their character to be a bloodbath I'll create some characters myself from the last available 6-8. I won't give these characters seperate chapters for the reaping, interview, etc so that we can get into the games faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sponsor/Mentor System:**

 **The person who submits the character becomes the characters mentor. You choose which items to send to your character throughout the story. You have to gain a certain amount of money to get each item. A price list will be below. You get $10 after every chapter that takes place during the games. A user who has not submitted a character or whose character is dead can donate $10 to only one character per chapter. They can do this by commenting on the chapter and saying that they want to donate $10 to the character they chose. If you don't want to be a mentor to the character you submitted then just tell me and I will be the characters mentor.**

 **Items:**

 **-Map: $20**

 **-1 litre bottle (empty): $20**

 **-1 litre bottle of water: $30**

 **-1 peach: $30**

 **-10 strips of beef: $50**

 **-Loaf of bread: $70**

 **-Bowl of broth: $80**

 **-Survival knife: $80**

 **-Matches: $70**

 **-Flashlight: $90**

 **-Rope: $70**

 **-Backpack (empty): $60**

 **-Sleeping bag: $70**

 **-Fever/flu medicine: $100**

 **-Cough syrup: $70**

 **-Paracetamol: $70**

 **-Burn Cream: $100**

 **-Bandages: $60**

 **-Antiseptic cream: $60**

 **-Sword: $150**

 **-Axe: $150**

 **-Whip: $100**

 **-Throwing stars/knives: $90**

 **-Spear: $120**

 **-Net: $80**

 **-Shield: $100**

 **-Helmet: $100**

 **-Chest and arm armour: $100**

 **-Full armour: $220**

 **-Bow and Arrow: $120**

 **-Mace: $110**

 **-Mystery Sack 1: $80**

 **(The mystery sack has a random mix of 2 items that are $80 and under)**

 **-Mystery sack 2: $110**

 **(The mystery sack has a random mix of 3 items that are $80 and under)**

 **This may be revised if I want to add anything else or if I feel that I need to change the price. If you have any suggestions for other items that could be on the list then comment it or message me.**


End file.
